


mirror view

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Married Dorks, Mirror Sex, PWP, Smut, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: The hands running along his skin were smooth and strong, almost delicate in their task. The room was warm and his bare body basked in the feeling of the air dancing on it, while Levi’s breath on the back of his neck sent delicious chills down his spine, giving him goose bumps.





	mirror view

**Author's Note:**

> Spanking and Mirror Sex (Mirror… spanking?) for #4 Kinktober 2018

The hands running along his skin were smooth and strong, almost delicate in their task. The room was warm and his bare body basked in the feeling of the air dancing on it, while Levi’s breath on the back of his neck sent delicious chills down his spine, giving him goose bumps.

“Raise your chin.”

Eren obeyed, the thrill of what was to come filling him with expectations and eagerness. How many times had he prayed Levi to put him in that exact position, laying him half on the bed and half on his lap, head propped up on his arms and ass at his husband’s complete disposal? Too many to count, but his wish was finally becoming reality.

“You’ll leave anything to me. If it becomes too much, you know what to do.”

“Yes” he murmured, too concentrated on the hands coddling every inch of him, making him feel sleepy and relaxed, but also incredibly tense. He wonders when they’ll stop moving, when they’ll retreat just to strike his trembling skin.

“And what is it?” Levi asked, just to assure himself that Eren was ready and aware of how to stop him should he decide he didn’t like something.

“I’ll pronounce my safeword.”

“Which is?”

“Pumpkin”

“Very good, Eren” the older man praised, Eren humming happily with his chin resting on his arms and eyes half closed.

The sudden absence of Levi’s fingers on him had him awake and attention, eyelids lifting and meeting his reflection on the mirror in front of him. He could see his husband’s figure, fully clothed, fiddling with the cuffs’ buttons of his shirt and snapping them from their buttonholes, then he rolled up the sleeves until they were resting on the hollow of his elbows; all the while never leaving his glance once, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

Eren loved it when just his voice guided him into their bedroom adventures, but there was something enthralling, electrifying in the knowledge a mirror could give while such an act took place. Something that should have been hidden because it happened beyond your back, and yet it was fully visible.

“We’ll start with 10 for tonight. But for every time you close your eyes or look away, there’ll be an ulterior set with 5 more. Also, I want you to count. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir” Eren breathed immediately, arousal swarming in every cell of his body.

The sight of Levi’s body preparing to slap him with the first spank was the proverbial rush of adrenaline in the waiting than in the event itself.

It tensed and relaxed, blue-gray eyes drawing on his laying form while his hands rested upon his ass, massaging it and getting used to the feeling. Eren tensed and relaxed with him, anticipating it in any second, muscles on the edge and breath barely there.

He let go just an instant, trembling in need and whining softly but not daring to speak, and then it happened.

It was quick, too quick to see it plainly, but the sound of skin against skin and the sting it caused were there, beautifully etched on his fleshy backside, a moan escaping his wide-eyed self along the number he was ordered to say.

“One.”

Satisfied, the next spank found Levi more at ease and Eren definitely in tune with it, a groan vibrating in his throat around a  _two_  and pupils fixed on the mirror, where his husband was biting his lips and contemplating his work.

“Levi…” the younger man whined, turquoise irises carefully kept vigil and attentive.

Another hit came in reply, and another soon after that, Eren’s barely restrained wailings getting a bit louder, numbers starting to mingling in unclear series of words.

“Three- shit,  _yes_ ,  _fou-r_ , god Levi!”

His husband’s other hand kept caressing the rest of his body, distracting him long enough that his eyes followed it until it grazed tenderly at his shoulder and then his butt welcomed the fifth spank. His hips darted forward, seeking friction against Levi’s tights, but the man maintained him in place, stilling his waist.

Eren bit his lip, frustrated, but did anything he could to keep watching himself. He was quickly losing his cool, embarrassment clear on his expression whenever he met his own eyes. Was that really him? His eyes were watery and his cheeks were a red, almost feverish, saliva dribbling down his chin.

Another spank made his eyes cross and he almost diverted his gaze from where he knew it had to stay, a couple of teardrops streaming down his face.

“ _S-six_ ”

Levi chose different spots, so not to aggravate the same zone with his slaps and dosing his strength every time. First it was his asscheeks, then slightly on the sides and between his butt and the beginning of his tights, so that all those fleshy parts below his waistband hurt in the sweetest of the ways. He also checked on him after every spank, to see that he was following his orders and that everything was fine.

His beautiful husband…

Two more met his skin in rapid succession, Eren sobbing the following numbers and begging his lover to give him more, to touch him and make him come or else he’d go insane.

“ _Please please please_ ”

“Sssh, almost there, darling. You’re doing so good. You know what to do if it’s too much.”

He knew. And  _it was_ , but it was perfect and he didn’t want it in any other way and he wanted to say that last number and then let Levi take care of him and make him scream until he remained voiceless.

The raven haired man brushed his fingers on the heated skin with devotion, already planning on spreading oils that would help his lover recover more quickly. But for the moment, he let his hand follow the familiar path again, palm planting on the underside of Eren’s left cheek and breath leaving him at the wonderfully wrecked tone with which the handsome man in his lap yelled  _nine_.

Their eyes met, Eren’s barely open anymore, but determined all the same. That fire was the one that made Levi raise his hand and fall it down fast, firmly, without notice, right on the cleft of his ass.

“ _Ah! T-ten! Levi-_ “

But his husband was already taking him in his arms, careful to not let the irritated skin brush harshly against anything, and pulling him up on his hands and knees.

“Eren, are you sure you-“

“Yes, please, just fuck me, anything can wait” he groaned hurriedly, head turning and eyes pleading him from above his shoulder.

Levi smiled a bit and leaned to the side, lips brushing were his hands left ten, messy handprints.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
